Blossomflower's Shine
by NightberryIRL
Summary: Blossomflower is not your average warrior. She has one green eye, and one blue eye. Also, during her apprenticeship, she was blind through 70 percent of it. It is all because of a sickness that no cat has seen before...well, untill Blossomkit is born. (Clan - ShadowClan)
1. Chapter 1

Blossomkit mewed softly as her brother, Badgerkit, nudged her. "C'mon, Blossomkit! Open your eyes so we can explore the camp!" Blossomkit purred when she heard her mother's voice scold Badgerkit, "She'll open them when she's ready! There's no need to push her around like that!" ' _Yeah. Take that, Badgerkit,_ ' she thought.

The next morning, Blossomkit decided it was time. Her eyes fluttered open. ' _Wow! This is what the world looks like?_ ' Blossomkit's fur ruffled with happiness. "Hey, look! Her eyes are open!" Badgerkit's yowl made Blossomkit jump. Badgerkit's eyes went wide when he saw that Ashbreeze saw him scare Blossomkit. But his fur got even fluffier when he saw Blossomkit's eyes. ' _Hm?_ ' Blossomkit wondered, ' _why my eyes?_ ' Ashbreeze was gapping, too. "Whats wrong?" Blossomkit asked. Badgerkit shook his head. "Your eyes! Their different!"

 ** _Sorry that was so short! I promise the next chapter will be long!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Blossomkit winced as Ashbreeze called out for Leafheart, the medicine cat. "Her eyes," Ashbreeze whimpered, "they're...weird!" Blossomkit's heart dropped as she heard a hint of disappointment in her mother's voice. Badgerkit had a worried look on his face as Leafheart checked Blossomkit. The brown tabby she-cat sighed. "Remember Cloudsnow, Ashbreeze? Your mother's sister?" Leafheart asked. Ashbreeze nodded. "Remember the sickness she had called 'Blindeyes'?" Ashbreeze nodded once more. Leafheart relplied, "I think that's what your daughter has." Ashbreeze gasped. Blossomkit meowed worriedly, "What does that mean?" "Come, Blossomkit, and i will tell you the story of Cloudsnow..." Leafheart meowed as she picked Blossomkit up. As they walked to Leafheart's den, the tabby she-cat meowed, "Cloudsnow was born with eyes like yours - one pale green, one crystal blue. She was a brave kit, though, once defeating a ThunderClan apprentice. Since we are ShadowClan, we have to face the lies of other Clans. Anyway..." Leafheart dropped Blossomkit next to a small pool of water, "look at your eyes. Cloudsnow had the same eyes...when she was a kit. And...i'm sad to say that she was blind through most of her apprenticeship. Cats...started to abandon her. Only the leader, at that time - Stormstar - took care of her. And when she was finally a warrior, she became mates with him, and soon became deputy." Blossomkit's ears perked up. _Deputy?_ Was she one day going to be deputy? "Am i going to be deputy?" Leafheart purred. "Maybe Dawnstar will chose you. Remember, Snaketooth is the deputy now. So maybe he will chose you."

Blossomkit purred softly, then looked at her reflection. Leafheart was right. Her left eye was crystal blue, like her mother's, then her right eye was a very pale green. ' _Will i really have to be blind?_ ' The gray she-kit thought. She closed her eyes and shook her pet. "Can i still be a warrior, though?" She asked. Leafheart chuckled. "Of course. It just might take longer then your brother, though." Blossomkit breathed, relveived. ' _I can do that...yes, i can do that..._ '

The next day, while Blossomkit was playing with a moss-ball, a warrior named Stoneblaze came over. "Are you old enough to eat mice, yet?" the gray-and-ginger warrior asked. Blossomkit blinked and looked up. "Oh, yes sir," she mewed. He dropped the mouse at her paws, "Here." Blossomkit meowed a 'Thanks', then began eating. If her Clan already cared about her, then a sickness called 'Blindeyes' shouldn't be a problem...right?


	3. ShadowClan Cats

**Leader:**

Dawnstar - ginger tom with yellow eyes, father of Shadiekit

 **Deputy:**

Snaketooth - black tom with yellow patches and amber eyes

 **Medicine Cat:**

Leafheart - brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

 **Warriors:**

Stoneblaze - gray tom with ginger patches and yellow eyes

Mousestrike - sandy-colored tom with light brown stripes and amber eyes

Ottersong - pale brown she-cat with blue eyes

Tinyfeather - silver tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Tornburr - dark brown tom with scars alone his muzzle with amber eyes

Ravenfall - black she-cat with white belly, muzzle, and paws, blue eyes

Breezetail - gray tabby tom with green eyes, father of Blossomkit and Badgerkit

Whiskerflare - white tom with a ginger muzzle and yellow eyes

Voleface - dark brown tom with an unusal white face and amber eyes

Hazeleye - pale ginger she-cat with brown eyes

 **Apprentices:**

Iceypaw - very, very pale silver tom with blue eyes

Bigpaw - youngest apprentice, pale ginger tom with amber eyes and white muzzle

Tigerpaw - brown tom with pale ginger stripes and brown eyes

 **Queens:**

Foxskip - ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Ashbreeze - dark gray she-cat with white stripes on her face and yellow eyes

Silvermouse - silver she-cat with blue eyes

 **Kits:**

Moonkit - light gray she-kit with blue eyes ( **mother:** Silvermouse **father:** Mousestrike)

Shadiekit - dark ginger tom with yellow eyes ( **mother:** Foxskip **father:** Dawnstar)

Blossomkit - pale gray she-kit with dark gray stripes and one pale green eye, one blue eye ( **mother:** Ashbreeze **father:** Breezetail)

Badgerkit - black tom with white stripes and yellow eyes ( **mother:** Ashbreeze **father:** Breezetail)

 **Elders:**

Talonfang - blind tabby tom

Sweetdust - pale brown she-cat with green eyes, formaly deputy

Finchtail - silver she-cat with blue eyes


	4. Chapter 4

Blossomkit streched out. She had been lonley since Badgerkit had stopped playing with her. Only Moonkit, Firekit, and Shadiekit had been by her side. Her mom had pulled Badgerkit away from Blossomkit. Silvermouse had been the kind queen that always let Blossomkit sleep in her nest. "Since Ashbreeze abandoned you," the kind silver cat meowed, "I'll take care of you."

Blossomkit's thoughts were interupted when Moonkit mewed, "Hello!" Blossomkit streached out. "Hi Moonkit..." Moonkit tilted her head. "Whats wrong?" Blossomkit glanced sadly over her shoulder at her mother and Badgerkit. Moonkit followed her gaze and her ears flattened. "You should ignore them. If they don't think your cool, they're not worth it." Blossomkit shrugged. Moonkit was right, and Blossomkit knew that, but she still had a hole in her heart. ' _If Cloudsnow went through this and became deputy, why is it so hard for me?_ ' Blossomkit closed her eyes and sighed.

"Blossomkit! Moonkit!" Silvermouse's call rang through the camp, "time to go to sleep!" Moonkit and Blossomkit raced towards the queens den and snuggled up to Silvermouse. Blossomkit ignored the disgusted look on Ashbreeze's face. Finally, Silvermouse had had enough. "She's not ugly," She hissed, "she's just different! I never knew you could be so heartless, Ashbreeze." Silvermouse's eyes clouded with sadness. "You used to care for _every_ kit, ShadowClan or not." Silvermouse turned away from Ashbreeze. "I don't know what happened to you...but i honestly don't want to know."

Blossomkit closed her eyes and cuddled closer to Silvermouse. She felt the silver queen wrap her paws around her and Moonkit. "Goodnight, precious kits," Silvermouse whispered. "May StarClan walk in your dreams..."

Blossomkit's eyes fluttered open. ' _Where am i?_ ' Blossomkit looked around. Soft green grass surronded her, and tall, strong oak and pine trees shone in the distance. Soft fog rested on the land.

"Hello." Blossomkit jumped and whipped around. A white she-cat with light gray patches was behind her. Blossomkit blinked. "Who are you?" The she-cat purred. "Hello. I am Cloudsnow."


	5. Chapter 5

Blossomkit could not belive her ears. "But..." Blossomkit's gaze rested on the she-cat's eyes. They were like her's! "Come," Cloudsnow meowed, "and i will show you the path you follow..."

Blossomkit followed her, and blinked when they came across a clear pond. "Look inside," Cloudsnow nudged Blossomkit with her nose. Blossomkit did; and she saw herself - but bigger. She was next to a black tom, and it looked as if she was pleading him. Then, the pond's water swirled, and it rested on an image were she was next to a dark ginger tom (who looked a lot like Shadiekit) and she was nursing three kits. Then the water swirled agian, and Blossomkit saw herself next to a she-cat (that looked almost identical to Moonkit) and the three kits - but the kits were bigger now. Blossomkit cringed when she saw all the scratches and blood on her bigger self. Was this her death?

Blossomkit stepped back when the water swirled again. "Do i really die like that?" Blossomkit asked. Cloudsnow shook her head. "No, dear. You survive. But, we all die, sweet heart." Blossomkit licked her paw and meowed, "But, what about those other kits?" "They're yours, dear." Blossomkit began to feel dizzy. "Whah..."

" _Blossomkit! Blossomkit, wake up!"_ Moonkit's voice came into focus. Blossomkit opened her eyes. She was back in Silvermouse's nest. "Wuh-uh-huh?" Blossomkit slowly got up and shook her pelt. "I'm hungry," She whimpered. Silvermouse pushed a mouse towards her. "Share with Blossomkit," the queen told Moonkit. As soon as they finished, Firekit raced over and pushed a moss-ball towards them. "Wanna play?"

"Sure!" As the kits played, Stoneblaze walked over and picked up Blossomkit. "Hey!" She squeaked playfully. Moonkit smiled and Firekit jumped onto the ginger and gray warrior. "Play-fight!"

Blossomkit watched as the hunting patrol left. It had been a moon, and Dawnstar, sadly, had lost a life to a fox.

She thought about the dream she had had about Cloudsnow. ' _Am i really going to have kits?_ ' she thought. Suddenly, Leafheart raced into the camp carrying a black bundle of fur. Blossomkit jumped out of the way. Murmur ran through the Clan as Leafheart rushed past. " _What is that? A kit?_ " " _Do you think it's Leafheart's?" "It is a rouge's kit? Or maybe a loner's?"_ Blossomkit ignored the gossip and followed Leafheart. A warrior named Voleface stopped her. "Don't go in there." Blossomkit's ears flattened and she slumped away. Was that the black tom she saw in her dream?


	6. Chapter 6

Ashbreeze glared at her foolish mate. "You don't _realize_ how much danger our- _your_ \- daughter could cause! She could spread the uninvited illness to her kits - or, worse!" Breezetail gave a low-key growl. _I daresay you gave her up last moon, and you still hate her?_ He thought. Blossompaw, the new apprentice, was so much more than having to be compared to her Blindeyes disability. She wasn't blind yet, so why would Ashbreeze care? Because Blossompaw was different. "Ashbreeze, please. Your becoming a Rainflower," Breezetail hissed; the very ancient, un-spoken-about neglective queen was a new topic among the clans. Ashbreeze gasped. Her eye's pupal's turned into black slits, and she stomped away, dragging her tail between her legs.

 _Good. Grief._ Breezetail thought.


End file.
